


Kraglin's Got Some Brand New Digs

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Crack, I blame the crew of the Tartarus, M/M, does that count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: Kraglin got new shoes





	Kraglin's Got Some Brand New Digs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



“What the flark are those shoes?" Kraglin faked innocence, rocking his foot back and forth on the little wheel in the bottom of his shoe.

"They're called Heelies." Yondu rubbed his face, looking expectantly at him from where he was sitting naked on his desk. "Just get over here and fuck me." The frustration in his voice was evident. Kraglin grinned, showing his teeth, unzipping his leather pants to pull out his flushed cock. 

"Coming Captain." He wheeled over.

\---

Peter raised an eyebrow at the forlorn Kraglin sitting on the floor outside Yondu's room, one leg crossed over the other.

"What happened to you?"

"Cap'n don't like the shoes." He idly spun the wheel of one.

Peter opened his mouth, confused, and then grimaced. "Oh god please tell me you didn’t-" he gagged. "Never mind I don't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah hi It's been two years I'm back and this is what you have to look forward to.  
> This is thanks to the lovely crew of the Tartarus (the 99nth Ravager Clan). 99thravagers.tumblr.com
> 
> ie blame them not me -shifty eyes-


End file.
